1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having a heat dissipation device.
2. Related Art
With the constant development of technology, current daily necessities are developed toward digitization and informatization. For example, a mobile processing device, such as a notebook computer and a tablet computer, is easily carried by a user, so as to be freely used by the user on any occasion.
Furthermore, a set of heat dissipation fins and a fan are generally disposed in a mobile processing device, so as to remove heat generated by the mobile processing device. However, as the performance of the mobile processing device increases, heat generated during the processing increases as well. To address this issue, typically the heat dissipation area of the heat dissipation fins and the power of the fan are increased, so as to improve the heat dissipation efficiency of the mobile processing device.
However, under the trend of technology development, researchers devote their efforts to continuously developing the mobile processing device toward the objectives of having high performance as well as the slim design and small in size. The increasing of the heat dissipation area of the heat dissipation fins and the power of the fan cause the internal volume of the mobile processing device to be increased additionally to accommodate larger heat dissipation fins and a high-power fan. Therefore, the development trend of the mobile processing device toward the slim design is impeded.